<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>okay so, maybe he has a crush by peachjuho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643259">okay so, maybe he has a crush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho'>peachjuho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crushes, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:27:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachjuho/pseuds/peachjuho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>hwiyoung has a crush. taeyang might like him back. might not. he doesn't want to get his hopes up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>okay so, maybe he has a crush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/715532">just maybe</a> by peachjuho.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>absolutely nobody asked but this is a blend of old (i think 2017) and new writing please excuse i just want to add fics to the sf9 tag please uhhh i'm pretty sure we have 1000 now</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Okay so, just maybe Hwiyoung has had a crush on Taeyang for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It depends on the definition of ‘long time’ though. It’s not like, a year. Just a few months, maybe, since he first met the other through Chani.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just maybe, Taeyang might like him back too. He’s not sure yet, because he doesn’t want to read into things too deeply. (It’s his perpetual curse though, overthinking things, despite telling himself every </span>
  <span>single </span>
  <span>time that he needs to stop getting his hopes up.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was it a mistake to tell Chani about his crush? Yes, very likely, considering his best friend is basically the devil’s spawn. (It’s even his nickname in their group chat.) Then again, they </span>
  <span>are</span>
  <span> best friends and it’s </span>
  <span>basically</span>
  <span> a rule to tell your best friend about who you’re crushing on. (Or so Chani says.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every time they hang out as a trio, Hwiyoung frowns at the knowing looks and grins Chani can hardly keep off his face. Captain Obvious much? Thankfully at least, he hasn’t said much else about it. Taeyang doesn’t seem to have noticed. Hopefully.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Youngbin says, tilting his head towards Hwiyoung and Chani. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a chorus who follow his greeting, and he’s a little overwhelmed by how many of them there are. He’d been expecting a slightly smaller group. Like, two or three others maybe. Not five.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then again, he was a little surprised when he was invited to lunch. It isn’t that he doesn’t like Chani’s friends, but he wasn’t really sure if they considered </span>
  <span>him</span>
  <span> a friend yet. It’s a given that Hwiyoung’s close to Taeyang and Chani, and he’s friends with Rowoon too, but the rest of the group seems a mystery to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They’re all easy enough to get along with and Hwiyoung’s sure he’ll be able to be better friends with them in the future. It’s not like the elders have been anything but nice to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chani slips into the seat beside Youngbin. On his right is Jaeyoon and Juho, who both greet Hwiyoung with a bright smile and enthusiastic wave. On the other side of the table are Taeyang and Rowoon. The tallest grins at him, and Taeyang shares a slight smile and small wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey yourself,” Hwiyoung replies, dropping into the empty seat between Rowoon and his hopeless crush. He silently thanks whoever’s out there for how fortunate it is and simultaneously curses them for his awkward self. Hwiyoung sneaks a glance at Taeyang with his peripheral vision, but the latter seems more interested in his hands than a conversation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s fine, really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the other two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dawon’s meeting up with some of his other friends. You know Johnny and Jaehyun, don’t you?” Youngbin waits for some kind of response. Hwiyoung doesn’t </span>
  <span>know</span>
  <span> them but he’s heard of them (who hasn’t?) so he nods. Then he continues, “Inseong has some assignment he’s trying to finish before midnight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwiyoung doesn’t quite take all that information in as he’s currently… slightly distracted. There’s a few beats of silence in which he’s a little too invested in trying to admire how good Taeyang looks without being obvious. He’s not very good at it though. Everyone else can see the way he looks at Taeyang. Except for Taeyang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(It means he also totally fails to notice the pointed glances Chani and Youngbin share.)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rowoon breaks the quiet, “We already ordered and got your favourite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks!” Chani chirps. Then he kicks Hwiyoung under the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Hwiyoung’s startled out of his fantasy of Taeyang pressing his lips onto his forehead. “Oh, sorry. Thank you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tension eases then, and the group all fall into easy conversation. It’s only Taeyang who doesn’t participate as much, and he seems a little out of sorts. He’s quieter than usual, observing the surrounding chatter instead of energetically participating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Hwiyoung whispers to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyang leans toward him slightly. (The whiff of cologne… it’s intoxicating.) Nodding, he says, “Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shakes his head. “No reason.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The food comes in almost no time at all and Jaeyoon holds up his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guys wait, I need to take a picture first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stands up to take a flat lay of all their dishes, and everyone pokes a little fun at him. Once he sits down though, Hwiyoung has a slightly uncomfortable feeling that Jaeyoon’s busy aiming the camera at him, and a particular someone sitting beside him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smile for the camera!” Jaeyoon says enthusiastically. Hwiyoung smiles shyly, throwing up a peace sign as Taeyang grins. “Wow, I love my favourite couple.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwiyoung can feel himself start to warm. They’re joking, and it’s embarrassing, but there’s a secret delight in the idea of being a </span>
  <span>couple</span>
  <span> with Taeyang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Youngbin peeks at Jaeyoon’s phone. “That’s actually so cute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Send it to me!” Chani pipes in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe I’m third-wheeling,” Rowoon complains. Hwiyoung’s jaw nearly drops at his traitorous friend, who has the gall to cheekily wink at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwiyoung just laughs nervously at their words and peeks at Taeyang to see his reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyang’s cheeks are flushed pink, and Hwiyoung can’t help but think that he’s so unfairly cute. Maybe, he whispers to himself, if everyone’s teasing them like this. Just maybe it means Taeyang likes him back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They start talking amongst themselves and Hwiyoung takes the opportunity to turn to Taeyang, who’s already looking at him with bright eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth is already open, beating Hwiyoung in saying the first words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if they made you feel uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwiyoung’s heart flutters in his chest. “It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not if you’re not okay with it,” he murmurs, averting his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actually I…” Hwiyoung trails off, not quite knowing if this is the right place to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other conversations slowed at the table, dropping off and becoming quiet. It’s painfully obvious that the others are trying to eavesdrop on their conversation even though they’re trying to be casual about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll talk later?” Taeyang offers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwiyoung nods, filled with hope for what might be to come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading, kudos/comments are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>